1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the methods and apparatus for growing the bean sprouts which can grow and pick the bean sprouts in succession and particularly it relates to the methods and apparatus for growing the bean sprouts which can automatically supply and spray a constant or predetermined amount of water at a certain time intervals and also are suitable for growing the bean sprouts in succession in the small area.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, in order to grow the bean sprouts in the planting factory, a large planting bed for the bean sprouts has been formed by arranging a large number of the large planting containers side by side and independently in the same plane and then the grower has sprayed each container with water.
In such a conventional method there are many problems as followings;
(1) Since a lot of planting containers are arranged in the same plane in order to grow the bean sprouts in succession, considerably large area for planting the bean sprouts is required.
(2) Because water spray is carried out on each container arranged with a large area, much time and effort are required and extreme waste of water is caused.
(3) The grower can not leave the planting factory for a long time because water supply should be carried out periodically every a few hours.
(4) Extreme waste of water is caused by supplying always fresh water to each container and also much loss of nutrient kept in bean sprouts itself is caused by washing down the body thereof with fresh water every time of water supply.
(5) Especially in case of domestic plantation, it is almost impossible to grow the bean sprouts in succession because space for plantation is limited. Also, the house can not be left vacant during the plantation of the bean sprouts and then the considerable inconveniences for house-keeper cannot be avoid.